Again
by dementoid-thingies
Summary: 30 year old Harry's life gets turned upside down... HP/HG/DG/SB Time Travel. This story is up for adoption just please pm so I can give it to someone worthy.
1. Chapter 1

**Again**

Chapter 1

I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black, 54 years old, Heir of Gryffindor and Defeater of the Heir of Slytherin 6 times in a row. I sigh as I sit down in the library in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, my home and my solace, after I finish etching the runes into the slate after 6 hours since I set out in this endeavour. I have been preparing for this day for the last 23 years, the largest portion of which I spent reading through the combined libraries of all the families that I am the head of, and incidentally the last of; Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin and also the secret Dumbledore collection I raided. I never believed I would be so much of a bookworm. I think a certain brown-eyed girl would be proud of my academic prowess, had she… had she survived.

Hermione. I'm doing this for her, just as much as I'm doing this for myself. If I pull this off I will be able change my fate and the fate of the girl I had been disillusioned about thanks to a greedy bunch of red-haired fucks and one goat fucking old cunt.

I wipe my eyes of the tears for what should have been, for what should have been my life and whom I should have spent it with.

I remember the day that the wool was removed from my eyes all too well. It was one of the best days of my life, for it only to turn into the worst.

_24 Years Ago_

_I had just returned from the last Wizengamot meeting of the year and my bill for the protection of the rights for Lycanthropes and their offspring had been successfully passed. I was thinking that finally my Godson Teddy and his family will no longer have to scrape for a living and that I really had to get together with Neville, Daphne, Susan and the rest of the coalition that helped pass my bill._

_I flooed back to Grimmauld Place to find Luna sitting in my living room. I find it funny now, looking back on it that directly after the Final Battle that Luna goes on a vacation that had nothing to do with her creatures, meets Rolf Scamander and she find not only a herd a herd of Crumple-Headed Snorcacks but also a hive of Nargles as well. The look on Hermione's face the day we got her letters…_

_Now Luna had left behind her persona of 'Loony' Luna Lovegood after she had lost her father a year after the Battle, but she still had the intensity for whenever it was needed. At the moment I flooed in I felt the intensity and I was really worried as she was supposed to be on a trip with her husband, Rolf, in about 20 minutes and I'd already said goodbye to her last night as I knew I wouldn't be able to see her off today like usual because I had the Wizengamot session today. Something was definitely wrong._

"_Luna, what's the matter?" I said concerned of her presence at that moment._

"_Oh my God, Harry. You'd better sit down I've got some news and you're going to be pretty pissed with what some people have done." I saw the seriousness in her eyes and I know this has got to be important to miss one of her trips for the other creatures, so I sat down on my recliner and she took the couch in front of me._

"_Oh please don't tell me this has anything to do with the Ginny or the kids!" I said dreading her next sentence._

"_Harry this has got everything to do with Ginerva, Molly, Ron…even Dumbledore." she responded with a bit of venom on the last._

"_Oh fuck! What the hell's happened to… wait, what has Dumbledore got to do with anything, he died 14 years ago?" I asked confused as all hell._

"_He's got everything to do with what's happened." She took a moment to consider her words. "Harry, everyone has been lying to you for years, ever since you entered the wizarding world."_

"_What?" I exclaimed._

"_Harry hear me out and let me do this." She took out her wand and pointing it upwards, intoned, "I, Luna Celeste Lovegood-Scamander, swear on my life and my magic that I will tell Lord Harry James Potter-Black the truth to the best of my knowledge." I felt the telltale sign of a magical oath._

_She took a minute to gather her thoughts and started._

"_Harry, I flooed to the Burrow today so I could go to my daddy's grave like I do before every journey I take with Rolf" She had done this every time and had to go to the Burrow to do so as the Rookery was destroyed during the Second Blood War and her Father had kept it that way to live as a memory for the Quibbler and Celeste Lovegood's dedication to the paper before she died and her Father had been buried in a field near the Rookery alongside his wife._

"_I was in the living room when I heard a bubbling coming from the kitchen and I could smell a really peculiar concoction that smelt nothing like Molly Weasley's cooking. I looked into the kitchen and found a multitude of cauldrons boiling away. They smelt nothing like any medicinal potions or salves, so I used my Head of House ring to check what they were."_

_I was really hoping that they could not be anything bad or life threatening. My own head of House rings were very accurate and had saved my life on more than one occasion and I rubbed the Potter one unconsciously._

"_What I found them to be were… were Loyalty potions, the Amor Mancipium potion and the Sexus Mancipium potion. Harry, they had your and Hermione's hairs as the binding agents and Hermione had an extra potion, The Custodiam Ex Amore potion, Ronald and Ginerva are controlling you and Molly is only too glad to help."_

'_Is this why she was so fucked up after fourth year? Because of fucking love slave, sex slave and loyalty potions? Not to mention that last one, it was keeping her from her true love.' As I thought about this my insides tore up. My life was a sham, my wife is not the woman I thought she was and I don't know what I feel except that if they did this to Hermione then they are going to pay._

"_I wasn't the only one to walk in at that time and Hermione found me looking over the potions Harry. She asked me what it was I was brewing. I told her and she went mental and was thrashing the whole kitchen when your spouses and mother-in-law come in. She sees them and doesn't even utter a word and just starts firing bone-breakers and blasting hexes and she doges out of the way from their stunners. When she hit Ginerva in the thigh with a bone breaker Molly went apeshit and fires off a Sectumsempra, and…" She took a breath and there were tears flowing freely at this point "it hit her in the throat, H-Harry. S-she bled out. She-she's dead."_

_I let out a massive roar of pain; I know this is true because of her oath. I sobbed uncontrollably and Luna came to wrap me up in her arms like Hermione use to do. This was all too much for me, but I needed it to be put to me bluntly 'cos that's how I need the news that I lost people after seeing friends and family die front of me during a long and bloody war. What she says next got me out of my seat in a flash._

"_They didn't notice me, so I stunned before they could escape and get rid of the evidence. I closed Hermione's eyes and cl-cleaned the blood. I contained the evidence and fashioned a portkey. Hermione is in the mistress' room and they're in the kitchen." _

_I rushed into the kitchen to find them bound to three chairs, still unconscious. I took my wand out of its holster and woke them up. They looked up drowsily and the first thing they saw was an angry Harry James Potter._

_Ron was the first to open his gob. "Harry mate, where the hell are we? And why are we bound?"_

"_I'll tell you why you're all bound in ropes, you piece of shit, you all saw fit to manipulate my life and ruin Hermione's!"_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR FAMILY LIKE THAT?" The screechy bat let out._

"_I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT TO TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT YOU BUNCH OF CUNTS BECAUSE YOU SAW FIT TO INTERFERE WITH OUR LIVES! AND NOW HEMIONE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" I bellowed right in her face in righteous anger. That seemed to scare her into submission but Ron Ginny weren't what you would call smart._

"_The mudblood slut deserved it! She broke my leg! A mudblood attacked a Pureblood!" Ginny screeched_

"_If she were still alive I would have…oof!" He never got to finish his sentence because I broke his jaw._

"_RON! You little halfblood bastard! I'll see you get the kiss for doing that to my son!" _

"_Yeah that'll work the three of you against the man who killed Voldemort and I did this because you murdered my friend. Not to mention the fact that I'm the Head of no less than five Ancient and Noble Houses." I hate having to use titles but I was intimidating them._

"_Harry?" the meek voice of my oh so 'loving' wife sounded out through her tears. "Why are you doing this to us?" she pleaded_

"_Wow, I thought Ron was the thick one. YOU WERE CONTROLLING ME AND YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I bellowed._

"_Ron's your best… ahh" She was cut off from finishing by a backhand from Luna._

"_Thank you Luna." He looked back at the traitors, his 'family'. "I want to know why you did this. Now, I don't have any Veritaserum on me and the ministry cannot detect any magic under the Fidelius. So do you think the Cruciatus will loosen their tongues?" I pondered; sounding too much like the toad from Fudge's political regime. I lost my morals on Dark Magic right there that day._

_Luna responded with "I doubt they haven't used the Imperius on you before Harry so I believe that you should." _

"_Very well who's first? Ah yes my loving wife." His words dripped with sarcasm._

"_Harry please, you love me, please what about our children?" She begged like a dog._

_James, Albus and Lily flashed through my mind briefly. "They'll learn to live without you. CRUCIO!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"_

"_Stop, I'll tell you!" Molly exclaimed. She couldn't bear to see her little princess to be in such agony._

_I keep it on her for a second longer and then silence her before she could start yapping about how I should love her not hurt her. I turned to Molly and barked at her to start talking._

"_Dumbledore," she starts shaking from head to toe, "Dumbledore wanted you to align yourself with a light pureblooded family and…"_

"_And the old cunt saw fit to use his most fanatical supporter's family to do this" I barked out scornfully. They start to see the warrior of the Final Battle._

"_Oh and I guess that you all wanted my money, I kinda saw all along that Ginny was only in love with me because she saw it as a way to make you happy cos you told her all about me from birth. But how the hell were you trying to get my family's money?"_

_Molly had tried to look affronted but her shock showed through and she started to wither at his unrelenting glare. "CRUCIO!" that got her talking._

"_When Dumbledore was your magical guardian he sign a marriage contract with me that st-stipulated that the whole family was allowed full access to your vaults."_

"_Then why did you do all this to Hermione?" I raged full of anger and my eyes glowing like the killing curse._

"_I-In your fourth year you got way too close to the mudblood slut and y…"_

"_DON'T CALL HER THAT YOU HAG!" I bellowed as tears formed in my eyes._

_After she flinched she continued with "You two got too close and even went on several dates, and Albus had to Obliviate you so many times that he checked if you two had any bonds… you had an uncompleted soul bond so he had Severus brew a Custodiam Ex Amore potion so you wouldn't seek each other out romantically."_

_I let out a pitiful moan and felt Luna wrap me in a hug as we cried with each other for a friend. It took me a couple of minutes to calm down and ask, "How many people were involved in this?"_

_She didn't answer straight away so I got a little sadistic and summoned a large knife and walked over to Ron who looked on in horror._

"_If you don't tell me, precious Ronniekins starts losing fingers!" I said with an eerie coolness_

_She started to bawl and shout out names "Me, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Snape!"_

Present Day

That was all I needed to hear from them. I stunned them all and put them in an enchanted sleep. I stepped out of the kitchen and asked Luna in a hollow voice if she would come with me to see Hermione. We walked up the stairs and I entered the room that was always hers when she needed a place to crash after a fight with Ron. I went to the bedside and took her limp hand in mine and started to bawl for the loss of my best friend. Again Luna had to calm me down.

It took me the better part of an hour to calm down. When I was finally composed I told Luna I had to contact the family.

Summoning Arthur and the rest of the remaining Weasleys and my children, I told them of the atrocities they committed and with Percy being in the ministry they kept their familial troubles quiet, but this did end in their banishment from the Weasley family and have their memories of magic wiped. Their cores bound and led to them being incarcerated in a muggle asylum where Arthur visited until they didn't stopped responding to him after 6 years.

Hermione's funeral was a quiet affair. It was said that in her last will and testament she wanted to be cremated and scattered in the garden she and I funded 5 years after the war. We both wanted to have a memorial place for those who lost their lives in both Blood Wars. There were two obelisks for both wars with the multitude of names etched on the stone to be left there forever.

It was a small gathering of people who gathered on that cold October afternoon. In attendance were Hermione's parents Michael and Elizabeth, Hugo, Rose and their families, myself and my children and Teddy, Luna and Rolf, Neville and his wife Hannah, Kingsley, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones and all of our close friends from before and after Hogwarts. I was almost too choked up to attend but Neville and Luna dragged me out of the house. I visit her tomb every weekend. On her tomb was engraved

**Hermione Jean Granger**

**Friend, Mother**

**The Brightest Witch of Her Age**

**19****th**** September 1979**

**to**

**2****nd ****October 2009 **

We all decided as a group that because Hermione was being controlled that we could get the marriage revoked posthumously which her parents agreed wholeheartedly with and the Weasleys agreed as well.

After the funeral I contacted Kingsley, the now Minister for Magic, to see if I could gain entry into the Department of Mysteries to see the Book of Bonds. I could have used the titles with anybody to gain access or just strong arm myself in, but seeing as I had a good relationship with Kingsley I just quietly asked him a favour so as not to leak anything to the press.

So, three days after the funeral I flooed into Kingsley's office and was offered a drink before going through the whole event. I had been drinking through my whole stock of alcohol before this day so I didn't accept. Kingsley escorted down there personally.

When we entered the room containing the Book. It stood on a pedestal. I was told by an unspeakable that to find any bonds pertaining to me, I had to open the book to the first page and write my full name and the book would find my bonds.

I wrote my name,_ 'Harry James Potter'_ in the untidy scrawl that had been my handwriting for the last 30 years. The Book glowed and started flipping it's pages to about ¾ to the end and I saw my name glowing with several sentences underneath it.

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_Marriage Bond_

_-Ginerva Molly Weasley (BROKEN)_

_Soul Bond(s)_

_-Hermione Jean Granger-Ravenclaw (INCOMPLETE) (DEACEASED)_

_-Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass (INCOMPLETE)_

_-Susan Katherine Bones (INCOMPLETE)_

_Life Debt(s)_

_-Hermione Jean Granger-Ravenclaw (CANCELLED-OUT) (DECEASED)_

_-Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_-Peter Franklin Pettigrew (REPAID) (DECEASED)_

_-Gabrielle Francesca Delacour-Michaels_

_-Arthur Septimus Weasley_

_-Ronald Bilius Weasley _

_-Garrick Olivander (DECEASED)_

_-Dean Richard Thomas_

_-Luna Celeste Lovegood-Scamander (REPAID)_

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Other Bond(s)_

_-Dobby (House-elf bond) (House of Potter) (DECEASED)_

_-Kreacher (House-elf bond) (Hose of Black)_

_-Lord Sirius Orion Black (Godparent bond) (DECEASED)_

_-Lady Alice Jennifer Longbottom (Godparent bond) (DECEASED)_

Reading that was a real eye opener. I'd never really taken a second thought to saving someone's life, it was just that I had to save him or her and making sure everyone survived. I decided then that I would never cash in a life debt unless it was absolutely necessary.

But the thing that really caught me was that I had more than one soul mate. I would love to see the Dursleys see a 'freak' like me ho wasn't deserving of love have three women who were soul mates. I decided not to approach Daphne and Susan about this.

This got me really depressed. Thinking of all the death's that were caused because of their relationship with me. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby. Now Hermione. I didn't leave my house for a month and the only people I saw were my kids, Neville and Luna. I fell into the bottle for two months.

Then on all the last night of my alcohol-induced haze, I pulled myself together and bear with me, I was rather crazy by this point, I came up with the solution to my problem.

Time Travel.

That is what I have been researching for the past 23 years. I poured through all of my family libraries, I was allowed special access from Neville, Luna, Rolf, Daphne and Susan to search all of their familial libraries for the answer. I even got the Dumbledore collection from Aberforth because he said that as he was just a pub landlord, he didn't need all of that knowledge.

And after painstaking research I found the answer. A mix of Runic magic, Celtic Charms and Ancient Dark Magic. I made my reset button.

Lat night I said goodbye to all my friends. They all think I'm taking a break from all of this. I haven't taken a break from this in 23 years and now that I've found the answer. The only people who know are Neville and Luna. Luna knows cos she's Luna and has a knack for reading auras. Neville found out by getting me blinking drunk and made me spill my secrets.

It's ready.

I'm ready.

I fill all of the runes with excess power and chant, "Ad retexere quod est iniuriam." The Runes glow blood red. My head starts spinning. The last part. Death of the Caster. I bring my wand over my heart and say, "Cor statur"

The life of Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin slips away peacefully.

**A/N:** Spells and potions are in Latin unless the proper words are in the book

_Amor Mancipium: Love Slave_

_Sexus Mancipium: Sex Slave_

_Custodiam Ex Amore: Keep from love_

_Ad__retexere__quod__est__iniuriam: To unravel what is wrong_

_Cor statur: Heart stop_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again**

Chapter 2

I feel as though I've been falling for what felt like hours. Opening my eyes, I woke to see a place I hadn't been before. It was much like a muggle's office in one of those dramas about a high-ranking employee in a major company, it had that feeling of importance, but it was completely white. I'm starting to panic thinking that the reset went awry and start to get out of my seat when the door opens.

I look behind me to see who it is and I'm surprised to see a woman that looks so much Amelia Bones, she even had the monocle.

"Madam Bones?" I ask out of shock.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones. I know it must be disconcerting to see someone who has been dead for 38 years, but I was chosen as someone who you respected in your lifetime and am now your guide in your next endeavour."

"Your going to help me sort my life out?" I ask thinking that she must have better things to do than help me.

"Yes Mr. … can I just call you Harry, you can just call Amelia as we're going to be here a while?" I nod in response, not trusting my voice. "Good, now Harry, just to let you know so you don't panic, your ritual did work perfectly and you aren't dead. We just decided to interfere in the process. It's not affecting it, it's just been paused for the time being so that I would be able to talk to you."

I sigh in relief knowing that I'm not dead and I'm going to be able to do what I set out to do. "So what did you want to talk to me about Mad… Amelia?"

She opens her desk draw and pulls out a very big file. "Harry, your life, as you know, has been FUBARed by most of the people that you believed to be friends, family and mentors, namely Dumbeldore, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley. You found out most of their manipulations in your time going through all of Dumbledore's notes and during the Weasleys' trial." She opens the file and flips through it to a certain page. "Read this page, Harry then you will know all of the things they fucked up in your life." She turns the file around so that I could read it.

**Reset No. 00267**

**Name:**** Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin**

**Age at time before reset****: 54 Years 2 Months 15 Days**

**Arranged reset date:**** October 31****st**** 1994 (Aged 14 Years 3 Months)**

**Reasons for Reset**

**-Lifelong manipulations **

**-As a child, received physical, psychological and emotional abuse**

**-Placed in danger for 17 years directly by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **

**-Kept from achieving full potential for 30 years [Intelligence blocking, Magical Core Blocker (removed at age 31) and malnourishment for 17 years] by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Severus Tobias Snape, Molly Prewitt Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley**

**-Kept from Soul Mates for 30 years, namely Hermione Jean Granger-Ravenclaw, Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass and Susan Katherine Bones.**

**-Knowledge kept from Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin, which caused difficulties during the Second Blood War.**

**Powers, Abilities and Affinities**

**-Magical Power Rating (MPR): 40,062 (Mage+) (Most powerful being recorded*)**

**-Demonic abilities (BLOCKED**) **

**-Natural Occlumens (BLOCKED)**

**-Natural Legilimens (BLOCKED)**

**-Wandless Magic**

**-Parseltongue**

**-Resistance to control (eg Imperius Curse, Veela Allure) [Due to long-term subconscious possession (Horcrux: Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.)]**

**-Resistance to Potions, Poisons (BLOCKED)**

**-Affinity for Parselmagic**

**-Affinity for Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**-Affinity for Dark Magic (Through extensive usage) (Immune to seduction from the Dark Arts) (Balanced by Light Magic)**

**-Affinity for Light Magic (Through extensive usage)**

**-Affinity for Potions (BLOCKED) (Poor Teacher: Severus Tobias Snape)**

**-Affinity for Charms (Through extensive usage)**

**-Affinity for Runes/Runic Magic (Through extensive usage)**

**-Affinity for Sex Magic/Rituals (Potter Family Magic)**

***: Mage rating starts at 2,500**

****: Demonic Abilities can only be blocked by Family Members and can only be unblocked by Family Member or through magical bonding with Soul Mate(s)**

I'm stunned to say the least; I mean me being more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined and so many of my abilities being blocked, not to mention that I have Demonic abilities. "What the hell?" I ask intelligently.

"I know it was a bit of a shock to me as well, there haven't been any demons in hundreds of years. But it isn't a shock that they mixed with humans, they were known to rape humans at the time." Amelia added thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to turn into a full fledged demon and start raping innocent women, am I? I asked, truly scared of the consequences of my demon heritage.

"Oh no, it goes so far back in your bloodline that you'll only gain muscle tone, and certain other attributes." She said with an exaggerated tone and a wry smile.

"Is that the reason for the sex magic?"

"Yes, that is a part of it as well as the fact that due to all of your family's harems they have had due to the inherent lust factor the demonic aura has. It put all of their carnal activities to good use as well as the fact it made the women horny as hell."

"Ok, I never thought I'd hear you of all people say that, I mean you were so prim and proper and the head of the DMLE when you were alive." I said incredulously.

"Yes, well they never really tell those out of the Badger's Den, but the secret of the Hufflepuffs is that we are as randy as rabbits. We are termed as the Hufflesluts to all those who know of the secret. We work hard and we play hard."

That really brought me up short. I decided to change the subject. "So… um, how are we gonna go about changing my life?"

"Wait a moment, please I need to fetch something for you." She said with a glint in her eye, which Harry failed to notice.

'This is gonna take a lot of getting used to, I mean if I decide to go for all three of them, then that would I'm going to be with Susan as well. And if what Amelia told me is true, and Susan was the Queen of 'Puff… I got to know her on my time in the Wizengamot and got her to be my proxy for the seats along with Neville and Daphne… Daphne, she's going to be a part of it too along with Hermione. I know I'm going to see her soon, but I wanna see Hermione right now.'

"Ha-Harry is that you?" I know that voice. That sweet, angelic voice.

"Hermione?" I jump out of the chair I'm in to see the one person I did all of this for.

"HERMIONE!" I run over to her and wrap in up in my arms and hold on to her for dear life. I pull back; I see that doesn't look a day past 30. She has tears in her eyes and I know that I have too. She gives me the brightest smile I have ever seen from her and I just have to kiss those gorgeous lips. I duck my head and plant my lips on hers for the most passion filled kiss I have ever given.

She moans into my mouth and she kisses back without hesitation and moulds herself to my body.

Its two minutes later that we have to come up for air.

"Oh my god 'Mione I missed you so much. 24 years and now you're here…" I choke out through my tears of unbridled joy. "I spent 24 years to hold you in my arms again and tell you I love you, and I couldn't bloody do it all the way back in fourth year."

"I know Harry, I've been watching all this time, I didn't pass on so I could be with you so we could go on together, but we're gonna go back. Harry, we're going to back and make everything all better!" She exclaims through tears of her own and holding my face with both hands. She gives sweet peck on the lips filled with as much emotion as our first kiss.

"I know. And it's the greatest thing ever to happen to me." I said with my first smile in years.

Amelia clearing her throat brought us out of our revelry. "I'm really sorry to break this up, but we do need to get to business again." She said with a hint of tears in her eyes.

We go to sit in my vacated chair, and Hermione sits in my lap. "Of course, Amelia, I want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get back to what I was doing with 'Mione quicker." I say eliciting a giggle from 'Mione, something I'd never heard her do before, but I want to hear every day for the rest of my existence.

"Yes, Harry, I am going to be giggling for however long you want me to."

"Mione, how did you hear that? I was only thinking that?" I asked with not a little bit of shock.

"Really? That's odd?" She turns to Amelia and asks inquisitively, "Amelia is this part of the soul bond we have?"

Amelia' smile brightened at that. "I knew you'd get it straight away, Hermione. Yes, due to your soul bond, you now have intricate knowledge of your partner's thoughts, you will be able to read each other's thoughts and now all of the abilities that you have read in your file have been unlocked and passed onto Hermione. Except for the Demonic abilities, to get those, you two, you're going to have to bond in the land of the living to unlock those and allow Hermione to receive them."

That piqued my interest. "Sorry Amelia, I forgot to ask about the Demonic stuff. What exactly do those abilities entail?"

"I was wondering when you would bring that up. Well, the first ability is that you'll have a greater resistance to spells, you will be able to phase, which is a magical transportation that is very difficult to ward against, and… well, due to the increased amount of sexual hormones, your body will develop to accommodate each other's lust." She informed us with her eyes glazing over slightly towards the end.

Hermione pitched in with her thoughts. "So we'll be able to get around quicker, be able to resist curses easier and because we'll be so horny, my tits and his cock will be of a greater size and we'll have better stamina and staying power?"

"Wow 'Mione, I'd say life's gonna be pretty great from hereon out. Wait is that why I've got more than one soul mate?" Getting a nod from Amelia, I turned back to Hermione, I ask, "'Mione are you okay with the fact that I'm going to be bonding with Daphne and Susan when we go back?"

Blushing, Hermione replied, "Yes, Harry, I'm more than okay with that. You'll find that the saying "It's Always The Quiet Ones"? Well that applies to me. My family has always been open… sexually."

That was something I NEVER thought I'd hear from my perfect little bookworm. "Wh-wh-what do you mean exactly 'Mione?"

Looking away sheepishly, she collected herself and calmly responded, "My parents were very open about their sexual escapades, which in turn made me very open to sexual acts. I have had many bi-sexual fantasies, some have even included my own mother and once or twice we have acted on those urges."

"Wow. I-I-I don't really…" I took a calming breath and continued. "None of that really matters. We have each other and I know that in our world incest isn't a problem, it's just… with Ron did you ever… do things which broached those bi-fantasies?"

"No, Ron was a complete tool, not to mention the fact that he was tiny and could barely get it up. He would never have enough stamina for some of my more… hopeful fantasies." She said with an impish grin.

I start grinning at the thoughts coming over the bond, but we needed to get back to the matter at hand so she could fulfil those fantasies. "'Mione we need to get back on track" I look back at Amelia and she had that glazed look again. "Amelia!"

That got her out of her daydream. "Huh, wha… Oh right, right, so Hermione's is okay with everything. Now I just got word that Neville and Luna have found you and because the time runs quicker you have had your funeral. It was quite a turnout. But what can you expect for the saviour of their world. I assume you don't want to know about it?" Getting a negative response, Amelia continued. "Now Neville and Luna have found your work and if the fates align they will come back with you, and they may be able to get Daphne and Susan to come with them as well. They may come back a bit later, so you may want to set a signal from them so you know if they are back."

"Mione what do you think the signal should be?"

"Well, Neville can just pull us aside in the Common Room, Luna can come up to us and ask if we want a Quibbler as that never happened, wait when are we going back, Harry?"

"We're going to end up in the morning of 31st October 1994." I asked remembering my rune sequences.

"Okay, we can get Luna to offer a Quibbler. Daphne and Susan can talk to me in either the closest Runes or Arithmancy class."

"That reminds me I need to change my subjects and get out of Divination." This gained a radiant smile from Hermione and a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright now that's sorted out, we can send you on your way. When you return, you will both wake up at midnight on the 31st of October 1994. So try to be quiet and go to the Room of Requirements before you unblock the Demonic Powers, as it will get very… hectic. And you can tell those who you believe you can truly trust, so Hermione's parents, Sirius, Remus, and you have to get Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks reinstated into the Black family and get Narcissa's marriage revoked. But here's the downside, Voldemort has to return in the Graveyard, but you can get Pettigrew while you're there."

I was very sceptical at those last requests, especially about letting Voldemort rise, but knowing I could capture Pettigrew and get Sirius free made it easier to swallow.

_That's not the only thing I'm going to swallow love!_

_Mione! You cheeky minx!_

"You really don't wanna do that while I'm around." Amelia deadpanned.

"Holy Shit! You can hear us when we do that?" Hermione blurted out.

"From time to time, I can do it but I promise it'll only be for something really important."

"Make sure you don't do it a lot. Is that all for the time being?" I really did not want her to do what I think she's going to do.

"I just need to know one thing about how you are going to go about things this time around and to tell you something about soul bonds." Amelia asked hoping they would do things and be able to do it with no large amount of trouble.

"I read a lot about the soul bonds effects on the witch or wizard, so would this be about when I finish the bond, we'll be legally married and classed s legal adults?" I asked hoping that's all we needed to hear from her.

"Y-yes, ho-how did you know?" She asked truly shocked.

"Well, I had just found out about the bonds and wanted to know everything about the bonds. But I really had no idea about the telepathy between the bon mates though.

"Now onto the traitors, I'm going to cripple Dumbledore, financially and politically… maybe physically too, Dark magic is good for stuff like that." I said with a wry grin and elicit a chuckle from Hermione and Amelia, "Snape, I'm gonna get him fired, get his mastery revoked by the education board, and then I'm gonna send him to some frozen tundra. He might like being in someplace that's as cold as his heart is. Ginny… I'm going destroy the bitch, socially and then physically. That bitch is going to really to regret thinking of taking 'Mione from me. Molly and Ron I'm gonna leave to 'Mione. All of those images of torture and death are making me feel she can handle it better than me." I said with a dark gleam in my eyes which was mirrored in 'Mione's who had an image of fried weasel.

"Excellent, I will, probably only contact you on matters of the Wizengamot and other legal matters. Now, if you'd traverse through that door to the side," A door appeared off to the side and opened revealing a shining bright light.

Hermione and myself vacated our chair. I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze and brought her hand up to my lips and kissed her knuckles. We started forward before I turned back, "Amelia are you coming with the others?" Receiving a reassuring smile and a nod from our guide and turned to 'Mione, "Well love get our new life on the road."

"Yes my love, lets hurry up so we can…" She reached up and licked my earlobe, which sent a pleasurable jolt up my spine. We ran to the light and our new past.


End file.
